


Let the Rain Fall

by K_AudreyLeto



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, happy sappy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Mt. Weather Abby and Raven become close, very close and may even be in love. The problem is that Raven doesn't think she has a chance so she begins hooking up with Wick. Abby is jealous and angry that she has a boyfriend. Things get complicated when Kane asks Raven, Wick, and Abby to join him and some members of the guard on a convoy to Mt. Weather.</p><p>Passions ignite when a rainstorm forces Abby and Raven to share a tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Rain Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me a while ago by Ausgollyfan but I have been battling with writer’s block ever since I got the prompt. I don’t even remember the exact prompt so I hope this lives up to expectation. Even if it doesn’t I hope it’s still enjoyable.
> 
> Takes place after the events of Mt. Weather.

 

_“ Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams.  Let it wash away, my sanity,  cause I  wanna feel the thunder. I  wanna scream. Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean.  I'm coming clean.” _

/

It had been two months.

Two months since the fall of Mt. Weather, two months of near invisibility from the grounders, and two months since Clarke left.

Abby tried not to think about Clarke- on most days she tried not think at all. Those memories certainly weren’t good ones. It took her a full month to recover from what they did to her… physically anyway; there were times where it still entered her dreams.

For Raven, it took longer. But then again Raven endured it for a lot longer than she had. She could still hear Raven screams in the middle of the night even though  they were no longer trapped in the infirmary together; she could still hear her… in her memories.

And the only thing that made it any better was Raven.

Raven made everything better.

Over the course of her own month of being trapped as well as a second month as she cared for Raven they had become close… very close.

But not close enough.

Raven may have also entered her dreams every night and even in her dreams Raven made everything better; but sadly the feeling wasn’t mutual. As soon as she had been cleared medically she jumped right back into her  pseudo-relationship with Wick. Abby even considered extending Raven’s  treatment just to assuage her own jealousy but she couldn’t do that to the girl… she wouldn’t. She knew how stir crazy she had become as she herself had been the same way.

Today wasn’t going to be an easy since today she had to give Raven an exam. Things had been strained between the two ever since Abby realized her feelings for the other woman  had run far deeper than  friendship. She had tried to deny it at first; but once she couldn’t hide it from herself  anymore she did everything in her power to hide it from Raven. And hiding it  was hard because her jealousy boiled over at the worst of times; and when she got jealous… she got mean.

She didn’t want to be mean to Raven so instead she avoided her as often as she possibly could. At this point she wouldn’t be surprised  if Raven thought she hated her.

Like she could ever hate anything about Raven Reyes.

 

* * *

Raven was in her room working on some stupid project that Kane had assigned to her. She really didn’t like Kane; especially because Abby was still the  Chancellor and dude thought he could boss everyone around… and by everyone she meant her, she didn’t give a damn about anyone else.

Except Abby .

The worst part was that Abby let it happen, she let him take over. Raven wasn’t stupid she knew Kane was into Abby but she thought (hoped) that Abby had better taste than that. It became clear that Abby was interested in him… or at the very least  not interested in her. One example of that was letting Kane boss her around.

Raven shrugged it off\-  Work’s work\- she thought.

But she had fallen hopelessly in love with Abby during their time together in the infirmary… hell who was she kidding she had begun falling for her back on the Ark. 

When Abby became distant around her it became clear that she didn’t feel the same so Raven did what she always did when her heart was broken. She eased her broken heart by falling into  bed with Wick.

It was nice enough, and the sex was okay… so what if she needed to think about Abby in order to get started. She would eventually stop thinking about her … some of the time anyway.

She shrugged again.  She didn’t owe Abby anything\- she told herself as she felt the guilt creeping up. She hated that she felt like she was betraying her by being with Wick when it was clear she meant nothing to Abby.

“Hey,” the sound of Wick’s voice startled her and she jumped.

“Fuck Wick!”

“Sorry,” he held his hands up in defeat. 

Frustrated, she sighed. “What do you want?” Her words came out with more of a bite to the tone than she had  intended. To show him that he wasn’t the source of her frustration; she softened her gaze. She knew it had worked when he grinned.

“Kane called a meeting and he wants us both there. I figured you’d be in here working and didn’t get the message.”

“You figured right,” she deadpanned with a humorless laugh.

“Yeah well… are you coming, t-to the meeting?”

“Can’t,” was all she said as she put the stuff she was working on back onto the table and got to her feet. Wick moved to help her but she waved him off. “I got it,” she whispered through gritted teeth.

I’m not an invalid- she didn’t say that part  out loud  because she knew  his intent was  to help and she was tired of taking her frustrations with Abby out on him. 

“Okay,” was his whispered response as he backed off and brought them back to the topic. “So why can’t you go?”

“I have an appointment with Abby… plus Kane isn’t my boss.”

“Oh,” he knew that she and Abby were friends;  he also knew that lately things  had become tense between them. He had written it off as girl stuff and had no intentions of asking about it. “I’ll fill you in on what he wants.”

“Thanks Wick, you’ re a pal,” she patted him on the shoulder as she passed.

She didn’t notice the hurt look in his eyes… but she hadn’t even looked at him to notice.

* * *

Abby was in the clinic looking at something on her tablet when she was startled by the sound of Raven entering the room in a rush.

She felt her mouth water as she looked up at the girl; who was soaking wet.

“Hey Abby… rain is a bitch!” She groaned, before she shook her arms out to get rid of the excess water; which caused Abby to giggle.  


Raven was the cutest th-  she quickly pushed that line of thinking as far away as she could- where it belonged.

But then Raven was smiling  at her and her breathing hitched.

“I mean why  did I ever dream about being on Earth and playing in the rain… it’s  such a pain in the ass!"  


“I think it’s romantic,” Abby’s words betrayed her before she could stop them and then she chastised hersel f mentally.

Raven stared at her for a moment… longer than necessary and she was glad that Abby hadn’t noticed.

“Y-Yeah I suppose,” Abby’s eyes landed on hers and a spark ignited between them. “Especially if you have nothing to do and can just enjoy it with the one you love.” Abby’s breathing hitched again as she sucked in a jagged breath… this time Raven noticed.

What was that about?

Before she could think on it  any longer Abby was talking…  trying desperately to change the subject.

“A-Are you here for your exam?"   


“Uhh… y-yes,” she stammered and luckily Abby missed it, or ignored it. 

Abby then motioned  to the exam table, “C’mon,” she patted her hand on it. Raven  made her way over to the table and Abby helped her up onto it.

She was so close and she smelled so good. Raven’s thoughts were clouding her mind and then Abby was looking at her again.

And the thing about Abby… the reason why she fell so hard for her to begin with was because it was more than just looking. With Abby it was always more than just looking. All her life she had been looked at. Most of the time, because  of how show looked… lately because of her brace; but with Abby it was different. Abby wasn’t just looking…

Abby was  seeing her.

Abby liked more than just her body like most of the men (boys) she had  known; Abby liked her mind, her heart… Raven shook her head.

Stop getting your hopes up- she told herself.  Abby doesn’t even like you that way.

Meanwhile; Abby’s heart was  beating so fast she heard it thrumming in her ears.

She was so  close; she smelled so good… why are her eyes glazed over? Could she feel it too? And then the look on her face changed and Abby became worried. She pushed her fantasies aside and cleared her throat, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I-I… yeah,” Raven nodded. “I’m good,” she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth.

“Okay,” Abby’s eyes  lingered a little longer than necessary on Raven’s lips and she  breathed a sigh of relief that Raven didn’t notice.

But Raven did notice- however, when Abby’s eyes lowered to her left leg …

They both knew the brace had to come off for the exam.

They both also knew that Raven hated it.

Wordlessly (which Raven was thankful for) Abby crouched down and began loosening it. Raven watched Abby as she slowly and gently removed the brace from her leg. If possible the sight made Raven fall even more in love than she already was.

She was caught staring when Abby looked up and their eyes connected; but she didn’t care… she couldn’t look away. She saw Abby’s lips curl into a small grin as neither of them could break the eye contact. 

Once the brace was removed and without even realizing her actions Abby’s fingers began to slide methodically up Raven’s legs and it caused Raven to shiv er. 

It was then that their staring contest finally broke.

“Um,” Raven cleared her throat as she finally looked away while Abby looked down trying to hide her desire. “D-Do you need my pants off?”  Raven instantly realized how her words sounded and tried to reword it but before she could Abby looked up at her… smirking and nodding. 

“Yes,” her tone was deep; so deep that she  flushed red. “I need to see  your um…  wounds… a-and test your range of motion,” she finished with a slight lick to her lips and Raven felt like she was going crazy. She didn’t know whether or not Abby was intentionally flirting with her and there was no way in hell she was going to ask her.

Without another word, she popped open the button of her pants. She flushed; she knew Abby was watching as she began removing  her pants  while still sitting on the table; and she sent up a silent prayer that Abby wouldn’t be able to tell how turned on she was.

Once the pants were removed and placed on the table beside her; Abby once again crouched down to examine the wounds on Raven’s knees where most of the drilling happened. She gently swept her thumb across the scars that were forming and healing as well as she had hoped they wound and she saw chill bumps spread across Raven’s  upper thighs; she also heard her suck in a jagged  breath.

A smirk played on Abby’s lips and she couldn’t stop herself from looking up. What she saw was slightly pink tinged cheeks, and dark searching eyes staring back at her. The look caused chill bumps to spread across  her own body.

Raven was annoyed that her body had so obviously betrayed her but… the way Abby was looking at her…

“Looking good,” Abby said softly and Raven’s eyes widened. “The healing I mean,” as she continued Raven nodded dumbly.  Abby was now testing her range of motion and if the smile on her lips was any indication, Raven was sure she was about to get a clean bill of health.

A moment later, Abby confirmed.  “In fact, I think this might be the last visit… you won’t have to deal with seeing me anymore,” this time it was a disappointed look on Raven’s face that betrayed her; as Abby fully stood up and turned away from her.

Abby was trying not to sound too harsh; she was happy that Raven was recovering so well and so quickly- she was just sad, and angry\-  angry that without weekly clinic visits she wouldn’t have a reason to see her anymore.

She tried to keep both the sadness and the anger out of her tone as she spoke.

And she failed miserably at both, “you can get dressed and you’re free to go,” she spat and Raven huffed as her own anger built up.

Raven grasped her pants and pulled them on in silence; once her brace was back in place, she lowered herself off of the table and walked toward the door.  By now her anger was boiling over and unlike Abby she didn’t even try to hide it.

“What  changed Abby?” Abby faced her.  “Because back when we were healing together we were so close. I mean there were times when you would just lay with me and hold me until I cried myself to sleep and now... well now you don't even notice me."

Abby stepped closer. “I notice everything Raven. I notice the way your skin feels under my fingertips when I touch you, and how your body reacts to that touch.” Raven swallowed hard. “I notice how beautiful you look when you're determined and the  way you bite your lip and smile  when you figure something out, and get your way. I notice that every time we're together you can't look me in the eye, and when you do you bite your lip again, but this time it’s because you don’t want to say too much. I  notice you  Raven…  and I've noticed that things have changed between us... I have, but do you know what I've noticed most of all?”

“What?" Raven’s voice was shaky.

“Your boyfriend,” the words were harsh and Raven felt them hit her has painfully as the drill had been, as the bullet had been, as Lexa’s knife had been. But this time she could also see how hurt Abby was as well. “So don't tell me that I don't notice you... I see  and feel everything,” she finished in a whisper. Raven didn’t miss the tear that fell from her eyes despite Abby’s attempt to hide it. Raven’s eyes softened.

And her heart melted, “Abby I-”

“Ooh, both of you in one place,” it was Kane’s words that cut off Raven’s and Abby quickly wiped her face before he could notice. “I was hoping you’d still be here Raven,” he turned to Abby. “Hello Abby.”

“Hello Kane,” her voice was stern; unlike the broken tone it had been a moment earlier and Raven  quickly  wiped tears  away from her eyes as well.

“What do you need?” Raven spat; her own voice now devoid of any emotion even though her heart was still pounding because of Abby’s revelation.

“That’s what I love about you Raven… always right to the point,” Kane said with a laugh.

“Yeah well… why don’t you get to it,” and even Abby had to hold back a laugh in spite of her heartbreak because of Raven’s tenacity… it was one of the things she loved most about her.

“Okay then,” Kane looked back at Abby once before he met Raven’s eyes again. “I am organizing a convoy to Mt. Weather,” she stiffened and even though she wasn’t looking at Abby she knew she did as well. “And I know this will be hard on you,” he looked back at Abby who was now moving closer to Raven. “But I really need you both to be there.”

“Why?” Abby asked the question before Raven could.

“Well because you’re the best doctor we have  and we need you… Jackson will be there as well,” Abby nodded. She knew it was her duty as a doctor and as  Chancellor to do this no matter how much she never wanted to see the inside of that place again.

“W-Why me?” Raven’s voice cracked slightly and Abby was the only  one who would know why.

Who  would know she was scared.

“Because you’re a genius,” Kane said  simply  and both women beamed with pride. “And because if we don’t get some running hot water in this camp before the cold hits, none of us will survive,” Raven nodded knowingly. He wanted her to study and replicate their water and heating systems and she knew she could do it with the help of…

And on cue, Wick entered the clinic.   


Three things happened at once.

Kane waved him  over, Abby’s smile disappeared as she moved as far and as fast away from Raven as she could. And suddenly Raven was very aware of the predicament she was about to get herself into.

“You and Wick will work together on this,” Kane said as if nothing had just happened.

“When do we leave?” Abby’s voice was  harsh and distant…  and a parallel of  moments ago; only Raven knew why.

“At dusk,” Kane replied.

“Why so late?” Wick wondered. Raven already knew and before the words could leave  Kane’s mouth she spoke.

“Because we need to be under the veil of nightfal l. It’ll be our best defense against the grounders… and the reapers.”

“See what I mean,” Kane wore a huge grin on  his face. “Genius,” he then winked at Abby and patted Wick on the shoulder. “Meet at the gate… at sunset.” And then he was gone.

And things were even  tenser in the small clinic than they had ever been.

Abby needed to get the hell out of there.

So with a deep breath she grasped her things and walked toward the exit.

“Abby wait,” Raven called. She knew now wasn’t the time to talk with Wick standing right there but she also didn’t want Abby to think she didn’t care… 

T hat she didn’t feel the exact same way.

“We don’t have time Raven,” she was angry… that much was obvious.  Raven backed off and let the woman leave. Once she was gone she looked at Wick, who was grinning.

“Alone at last,” he said and then leaned in for a kiss. Raven immediately put her hand onto his shoulder and pushed him away.

“We don’t have time,” she echoed Abby’s words before she too left the clinic.

Once outside;  she breathed a sigh of relief that at least it wasn’t raining anymore.

She wasn’t lying to Wick… they didn’t have time… and she also didn’t want to hurt him hours before having to go on a dangerous trek through the woods with him.

What the hell just happened in that clinic? She thought to herself as she made her way to her room.  


* * *

They were only about an hour into the trek to Mt. Weather when they heard the first roll of thunder followed by a flash of lightning and Raven rolled her eyes; she knew full well it was a bout to start raining… and it wouldn’t be long before it was pouring; because this was exactly the same thing that happened on her way to the clinic earlier.

Kane started talking and Raven was glad for that because the last thing she wanted to think about in this moment  was what happened in the clinic.

She just wanted to make it through this assignment in one piece. She would think and worry about what happened with Abby once it was over.

“We should  stop and set up camp now,” Kane broke her out of her thoughts.

“Really?” One of the guards asked him. “But what about the grounders?”

“We haven’t heard from them in months and what other choice do we have,” Kane replied. “We’ll try again in the morning and we’ll just have to be more mindful of our surroundings. “We need to move fast gentlemen,”  he greeted only the men.  Raven was kind of annoyed by it but she also had to admit she was impressed with how quickly they had gotten the tents up.

She could’ve done it quicker of course… and they all wouldn’t be completely soaking wet either but she hadn’t been asked to help.

“Okay Abby… Raven,” They both looked up at Kane  as he called them. Raven’s was a worried expression while Abby’s was that of dread. “You two share the smaller tent and the rest of us will split between the larger ones.

Raven was worried because of what happened in the clinic and what was left unsaid but mostly she was fighting a smile because she missed nights spent alone with Abby and she would love to have at least one more.

“Uhh… sir,” Wick spoke up and Kane turned to face him. “Raven and I  are sort of…” he stammered under the man’s scrutiny. “…And I-I wonder if I could share the smaller tent with her Chancellor?”

Abby’s eyes narrowed in anger, “I  am still the Chancellor here!” She spoke loudly causing both men to look at her. 

Raven may have become wildly turned on and she quickly tried to ignore those feelings.

“Yes Madam Chancellor,” Wick’s voice broke Raven out of the thoughts she was  desperately trying to fight. 

“We will do as Kane ordered,” Abby finished before she ducked her head into the smaller tent and disappeared inside.

Wick's eyes landed on Raven. She shot him a solemn look and a slight shrug before she also made her way into the tent. She was fighting the urge to smile while also trying to decide if she was mad at Abby or not…  what right did she have to say who Raven could spend her time with?

 /

Inside the tent; Abby paced…

She was angry with herself for letting her jealousy overrun her rationality.

“What the hell was that about Abby?”  It was Raven’s voice and as she turned to face her friend who was standing in front of the still open tent flaps; her eyes widened. Raven’s shirt was so wet it was mostly transparent. Her hardened nipples almost visible; made her mouth water and her eyes widened with desire.

Raven’s eyes were searching.

“Why are you even with him?” She was angry that much was obvious but Raven was pretty sure jealousy was also seeping through; they didn’t get to finish their conversation earlier in the clinic and maybe now was the time. She looked at Abby and could tell she was seething.

Now was definitely the time. After quickly zipping the tent to keep the rain out as well as give them privacy; Raven stepped closer. “Wick?” She asked dumbly. 

Abby rolled her eyes because...  obviously; but Raven was getting closer and the jealousy that was burning inside of her was met with  the desire she felt. She licked her lips because her mouth was suddenly very dry, which couldn’t be said for the rest of her.  


And not just from the rain.

“What could you possibly have in common with  him?” She said the word as if it tasted bad in her mouth.

Again Raven advanced. “He’s fun,” she responded with a shrug and Abby made a noise in her throat that was a combination of a snort and a gag.

Raven’s eyes widened.

A lot of things were a mystery to her in regards to Abby Griffin… but she knew jealousy when she saw it and it was then that she noticed how dark Abby’s eyes were and how close she had gotten to the woman of her dreams.

“He helps me forget,” she  saw confusion in Abby’s eyes, mixed with slight pain. 

“F-Forget?” Her voice was no longer angry but the jealousy was still there. In that question Raven’s own anger seeped through.  Who the hell was she to make her  do all the talking… all the  feeling?

“It doesn’t matter,” she replied and saw Abby roll her eyes again. And it made her own anger burn deeper. “Why the hell do you care anyway… what business is it of yours what I do with Wick?” 

She saw hurt flash in the woman’s eyes and then she saw that look that Abby got in the clinic after Kane interrupted them; the look she got the first day after she was released from the infirmary… the look she always got when she was about to pull away and this time it was Raven who snorted. “Yeah… that’s what I thought.” She turned away.

Abby quickly grasped Raven by her upper arm effectively turning the girl roughly- rougher than she had intended- back into her personal space; both women were breathing heavily.

Abby swallowed hard, “because you’re mine,” she husked and Raven’s eyes widened. Before she could say anything Abby’s lips pressed against hers and… she forgot everything.

Abby was kissing her. She was  finally kissing her and then Raven felt Abby’s tongue gliding against her lips, a silent plea for entrance; Raven moaned as she opened her mouth and  welcomed her tongue.

It was over just as quickly as it had begun.

“Oh god… I-I’m sorry,” Abby blinked as she finally stepped back. Raven was still in a daze, wondering why the magnificent kiss had ended so soon after beginning. “I-I shouldn’t have done that,” Raven finally registered that Abby was talkin g. S he shook her head to regain her composure. 

“You’re with Wick and I-”

“You’re the only one I want Abby,” Raven cut her off and Abby gasped. Not because she had been cut off but because of the words Raven had said… and the sincerity with which she said them.

“M-Me?”

Raven nodded before answering verbally, “for a long time now,” she took a step forward… she needed to be close  to her again.

To feel her.

Abby took in a sharp breath as Raven’s hands pressed against her hips.

“Wick is just… he was…” Raven shook her head again as she tried to fight her nerves. “He was a warm body to comfort me on those cold nights since the infirmary, since you and I  had gotten closer,” Abby nodded still acutely aware of Raven’s hands as they curled nervously against her body. “He has feelings for me and maybe it makes me a shit person that I used his feelings as a way  to get over you.”

Abby couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  Raven wanted her. But she didn’t say anything,  what would she say anyway? Thankfully Raven continued so she didn’t have to; “It didn’t work though… you’re still all I think about,” she once again closed the distance between them. Feeling brave; she reached up, cupped Abby’s cheek,  and watched as her eyes flitted closed.

“Abby,” she called in a breathy tone. At the sound Abby’s eyes popped back open and she became even more turned on than she already was. “I’m already yours,” she whispered  as she laid it all out on the line. Abby was speechless… this was a dream come true.

This time it was Raven who made the first move… but the kiss was just as frantic as the first. Their lips and tongues came together in a frenzy as Raven’s fingers slipped under the fabric of Abby’s soaking wet shirt. Abby moved her hands from where they had been- around Raven’s neck- and lifted them into the air.

Raven broke the kiss to pull Abby’s shirt up and off; she tossed it to the side without looking because Abby’s breasts were visible through her transparent bra and Raven was mesmerized. So much so that she didn’t even notice the woman smirking.

Raven ducked her head as Abby reached behind herself to unfasten it. Once the garment was dropped to the tent floor; Raven closed the distance between them. She wrapped her lips around a stiff nipple and sucked it into her mouth. Abby’s hand landed gently on the back of her head.

“Oh fuck Raven ,” she hissed and this time it was Raven who smirked… even with her mouth full. Abby’s head fell back as Raven continued to suck and roll her tongue around the stiff nub. Abby’s chest jutted forward which made Raven slightly wobbly on her feet.

“Raven… your leg,” Abby’s concern overshadowing her desire and that made Raven fall even harder for this incredible woman.

“Is fine,” she said without looking up as  she moved her mouth to the other side.

“We should…” Abby's words caught in her throat because Raven’s ravenous eyes met hers. “L-Lay down… or… oh fuck Raven, you’re so hot.”

Another smirk crossed those sexy lips and if Abby wasn’t so turned on she may have called her arrogant, “Me?” Raven questioned. “ God … look at you,” her eyes raked across Abby’s torso and the woman became impossibly wetter. When she felt Raven’s fingers toying with the button on her pants,  she grinned.

“We should sit… at least,” Abby managed to say and Raven nodded. No words were spoken as Abby gently helped Raven to the floor and waited as Raven removed her brace and tossed it to the side. Once she knew Raven was okay, she quickly straddled her lap.

Raven giggled in delight as Abby pressed her naked upper body against her own still clothed one; and brought her lips within inches of Raven’s “You’re wearing entirely too much clothing honey,” Raven beamed at the nickname but quickly regained her swagger.

“You’re right,” she then  gently pressed her lips to Abby’s- barely touching- before she pulled back ever-so-slightly. “You should probably do something about that,” her tone was husky and Abby knew Raven was just as turned on as she was… and she couldn’t wait to touch her.

Her hands were already under Raven’s shirt as the girl had been talking and Raven released her hold on Abby’s hips only long enough for her to remove her shirt and her bra; then Abby sat back on her heels and just… looked.

Raven pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, gently biting it, as she tried to keep the confidence she wore so easily for the world to see but was much harder to maintain in intimate moments like these.

"You are…” Abby released a strangled breath… only then realizing how long she had been holding it. Raven noticed that Abby broke eye contact briefly to look at her body before once again meeting her eyes. “You are a goddess.”

That helped with her confidence as a smile spread across her mouth, “how am I so lucky to be here with you… like this?” Abby’s hands moved as she spoke in disbelief.

“Because you took my breath away the first time we met and I’ve been falling for you ever since,” Abby grinned like a smitten school girl. “The way I see it… I’m the lucky one.” 

The kiss was heated… passionate… frantic; like before, all tongues and teeth mashing together as this desire for each other finally and completely broke all restraints. Raven’s hands worked  on the button of Abby’s pants again, the zipper was next. She broke the kiss to again look into Abby’s eyes.

Permission is what she sought and with a silent nod she was granted it. As she pushed her hand down into Abby’s pants, past the panties … she cupped the back of her head with her free hand and brought their lips together once more. 

Raven moaned into the kiss when her fingers slid through Abby’s soaking wet center. Abby tried not to rock her hips before Raven was inside of her… but it was hard, she wanted her so badly.

“Raven,” she begged and although it did sound a bit desperate, it was mostly needy. “Fuck… oh god,” she moaned as she dropped her head back and her hips fell down when Raven entered her with two fingers. 

“Shit Abby… you’re so wet.”

“Mm,” Abby met her eyes. “I always am whenever you’re around.”

“Fuck,” Raven grunted before she leant forward and sucked Abby’s nipple- the one she had neglected earlier- into her mouth. 

One hand tangled into Raven’s hair and blunt nails of the other hand dug into the tan flesh of the girl below. She began moving her hips up and down matching each of Raven’s strokes.  If she thought too  hard about the fact that she was riding Raven’s fingers… in a tent… in the middle of a thunderstorm; or that she and Raven were (finally) doing this she was going to come quickly… and she didn’t want this to end too soon.

It had been so long- and not just the sex part- she had wanted Raven like this for so long… and now she had it.

“You’re thinking too hard Abby,” Raven husked and Abby nodded.

"I’m-I’m just trying not to come,” Raven moaned at her words. “I-I don’t want it to be over.”

“Let it go Abby… I’ll fuck you again,” Raven’s words had her careening toward release but a light tapping on the tent had  pulled her out of the moment and got her attention.

Both of their eyes went wide with worry and then a voice followed the tapping.

“Hey ladies,” it was Kane. “Do you need any blankets?” Abby’s mouth dropped open; she knew if she answered him he’d be able to tell how worked up she was; and when she saw the mirth in Raven’s eyes and the smile on her lips she knew what was coming and it certainly wasn’t her.   


She knew Raven wasn’t going to answer him.

And she  knew she had to.

“No,” she called trying to steady her voice as Raven leaned forward and began sucking on her nipple again. “We’re good,” she squeaked.

Shit…shit-  she felt Raven laugh against her skin and the vibration caused her orgasm to- again- become her main focus.

She forgot all about Marcus as she started to ride Raven’s fingers again and this time when she spoke she didn’t care if he could tell.

They’d all know soon enough because after knowing and feeling this with Raven she knew she’d never be able to deny it again.

“Are you okay Abby?” He asked.

“Yeah,” she all but screamed. “My nerves are just frazzled because of the lightning,” she had no idea how she managed that sentence especially with Raven’s lips now on her neck and her fingers curling inside of her on every other stroke.

“Do you need me to come in there?”

“No,” she shouted and then quickly recovered. “Raven’s helping,” again she felt Raven laugh,  this time against her pulse point.

“Well okay… I’m in the next tent over, if you need me.”

“Okay,” she shouted as she was thrust into orgasm. Raven covered Abby’s mouth with her own… muffling her moaning.

Luckily she also heard his retreating footsteps.

Raven slowed the kissing and her fingers as she helped Abby down from her high. Once she was relaxed, Abby pulled out of the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. She shuddered when Raven pulled her fingers out and wiped them on her pants leg. 

For several moments, heavy breathing was the only sound other than the beating rain and then thump of their own elevated heart beats.

“Wow,” Abby whispered as she slowly backed away from Raven so that she could look into her eyes. What she saw was that signature smirk. Abby shook her head gently and let out a laugh.

“Everything you imagined?” Raven teased.

“More,” was her answer and with that Raven’s cockiness was gone as a huge smile took over.

She felt burning arousal shoot through her with the way Abby was looking at her. Eyebrows arched, eyes dark, tongue darting out to moisten dry lips.

“What?” She asked  cautiously.

“What?” Abby repeated.

“You’re looking at me like you want to eat me?” As soon as the words left her mouth she realized how it sounded; and she would’ve been embarrassed if not for the fact that Abby was nodding and crawling off of her.

Abby tugged on the button, zipper, and then her pants were being unceremoniously pulled off of her- of course Abby was careful with her leg; like she  always was.

Raven leaned back with her elbow pressed against the floor of the tent as she watched the woman’s every move.

Abby licked her lips as she tugged her boy shorts off to reveal even more of her sexy body. Raven moaned when Abby’s eyes landed on her heated center. She then felt her tug on her upper thighs as the woman’s primal desires took over. Raven’s upper body fell against the cold ground and she shivered as Abby’s arms curled around her thighs and she lowered her head.

As soon as she felt Abby’s lips and tongue on her she moaned loudly and her eyes rolled back.

For her part, Abby was in heaven.

She always knew she was bisexual  but she never realized how into woman she was until now… until this moment.

Until she tasted Raven… and she knew she was hooked.

“Oh wow… fuck,” Raven’s neck muscles ached but she didn’t care… she wanted to watch what Abby was doing for as long as she could; which made it  that much hotter.

Abby not only loved how Raven tasted she also loved the way her body was reacting; wiggling… her hips jerking, as Abby traced her tongue through her slit, circling her clit and few times, and then back down again.

It was torture… But sweet, sweet torture.

When Abby thought that Raven had had enough teasing she wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked. Raven’s hips bucked and Abby pushed them back down firmly and gently before moving two fingers to her center and pushing  inside.

“Oh god yes… fuck,” Raven begged. Her orgasm was right on the edge… it was right there.

“Mm,” Abby moaned as she pushed in and felt Raven’s walls tighten around her fingers. She knew Raven was close and she began moving her fingers in a faster, slightly harder pace; while also flicking her tongue back and forth across her swollen clit. Raven held back the scream as best she could with her body writhing and shaking through the tremendous feeling. But a few  heavy moans escaped her and Abby loved the sound… particularly when Raven moaned her name.

Abby eased her down from her high and once she wasn’t shaking anymore and her breathing had returned to normal; Abby hovered over her and pressed their bodies together; which elicited another strangled moan from her lover.

Raven wanted to say things, so many things… she wanted to shout declarations from the top of Mt. Weather, but she knew she couldn’t.

So she didn’t.

Instead, she cupped the back of Abby’s head and drew her in for another kiss. A gentle kiss full of something a lot like love … and just on the edge of passionate.

A perfect kiss.   


And when Raven tasted herself on Abby’s tongue she moaned into it. Slowly, Abby pulled away,  pressed another peck to Raven’s forehead, and then looked deep into her eyes. “C’mon… we should get dressed before we catch our death out here.

Raven snorted laughter, “yes Dr. Griffin,” and Abby laughed too before she helped Raven put her brace on as they got the tent ready for them to sleep.

/

They still didn’t put clothes on but they wrapped themselves in the warm (dry) blankets that they had in their packs. As they cuddled together listening to the sound of the pouring rain around them Abby spoke, “we should’ve taken the extra blankets from Marcus,” she said with a shiver and Raven giggled.

“Yeah… we should’ve told him to come on in… maybe seeing you riding my fingers would’ve clued him on how much of a chance he has with you,” Abby gently shoved her but the smile she wore told Raven all that she needed to know.

“I’m not the one with the boyfriend remember?” This time it was Abby who was gently shoved and they both shared an easy laugh. They knew they could joke about it in this moment but in the back of their minds they both knew that Wick was something they had to face.

But not tonight.

Tonight they just had each other; and when Abby was sure that Raven was sleeping she leaned close and whispered, “I’m in love with you,” and then she turned over and let sleep take her.

But Raven wasn’t sleeping… she heard every word; and hearing Abby’s confession made her heart soar.

She just had to end things with Wick and then she’d make her own confession to the woman of her dreams.

* * *

Raven woke up first.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was confused, but only briefly as she quickly realized where she was and what had happened the night before. 

She smiled. She could feel Abby’s naked body pressed up against her own and Abby’s head on her chest. She began pressing sweet kisses to the top of her head as she tried to gently wake her up. 

Which was in vein because a moment later; Abby instantly woke up when the sound of  tapping on the tent was followed by a disembodied voice.

“Hey Raven… it’s Wick, can I come in?” Both women panicked briefly and then reacted  immediately. Raven sat up and looked over at Abby who was reaching for her clothes.

“Uhhh NO!” She shouted and then took a deep breath before continued. “I-I mean, Abby is changing so just give me a minute and I’ll come out.”

“Okay cool,” Raven met Abby’s eyes and gone was the warmth she saw and felt the night before. Instead, in those eyes she saw the anger, and jealousy Abby had shown back in the clinic.

Not knowing what to day, or how to say it… Raven merely got to her feet and got dressed in silence. Once they were both dressed, Raven was the first out of the tent; Abby followed closely behind her.

As soon as Raven was clear of the tent; Wick swept her up in his arms and into a tight hug. Raven giggled at the action without meaning anything by it other than surprise but still Abby turned away from them and moved to where Kane was standing.

“If it rains again… we’re not stopping again,” she commanded to him but loud enough for  everyone to hear. Kane nodded in agreement and then her eyes drifted back to Raven (as they so often did) “I just want this god forsaken trip over with,”  with that she walked away from them. She knew they needed time to break down and pack up the camp but she needed to be away from them.

Away from Raven.

Raven thought about following her… to ease Abby’s worries but then she would have to explain things to Wick and she didn’t want to do that in front of everyone. She just needed for this trip to be over with so that she could end things with Wick and get her girl back. 

She just needed it to be over.

And at least that was something she and Abby could agree on.

/

She didn’t wait until they got back to Camp Jaha to tell Wick because he was being weird and clingy and it was hurting Abby so on the second night; once they had reached the mountain she took a few moments to pull Wick aside.

Telling Wick that it was over was hard… harder than she had thought it was going to be. He had real feelings for her and she knew she was using him but she thought they were using each other.  And so even though breaking his heart was tough; and sad… it was the right thing to do; even if Abby wasn’t a contributing factor.  She didn’t love Wick and she hoped someday he would understand.

But as of the moment he was pretty angry and upset with her, that she had used him. He was also upset that she didn’t return his feelings; but he was mostly really fucking annoyed that they had to work together to figure out how they could generate their own hot water. They were trying to find a way to  use the dam the same way the mountain men had.

For Raven, it was doubly hard and even more annoying because she wasn’t only getting the cold shoulder from  Wick; she was also getting it from Abby.  However,  she wasn’t about to try to fix things with Abby in front of Wick’s face… like two minutes after calling things off with him.

So she focused on the work and it helped.

It helped to ease the guilt for hurting him.

It helped to ease the hurt she felt because of Abby ignoring her.

And it helped to keep the thoughts of what had happened the first time she was in this mountain very far out of her mind.

She just needed to work and everything else had to wait.

And it did.

* * *

Three days  later, they were finally  back at Camp Jaha.

Wick was getting over her with the first girl who smiled at him, and Raven was hard at work on the heating system… but she was distracted.

Abby was still ignoring her.

She tried not to think about her and focus on her work but it had been a week… a week of radio silence. 

A week since the most incredible night of her life.

“UGH!!!” She grumbled as she rested her head in her hands. She couldn’t take it anymore… she needed to see her, to hear her, to fix this… and maybe then she could actually get some work done. 

She dropped what she was doing and headed out to the clinic which was on the other side of the Ark; and across camp. 

As soon as she stepped outside it began pouring down rain.  


She rolled her eyes, let out a humorless laugh,  and then walked to the clinic as fast as she could with her stupid leg. Once inside she immediately  noticed that Abby wasn’t there.

Jackson was.

“Abby’s not here,” he said knowingly.

“O-Okay,” she was trying to play it cool but failed miserably and Jackson laughed.

“She went to her  room; she wasn’t feeling up to working.”

"Thanks,” she uttered as she was halfway out the door and in the rain again.

* * *

Abby was lying down in her room; she had been fighting a headache all day. But the main reason for leaving work was that she couldn’t concentrate, because Raven was still occupying her thoughts.

It had been a week and she missed her. She had tried for the whole week to get over her, to ignore her… to ignore the way she felt. The way being with Raven made her feel; her thoughts were interrupted by a loud and steady banging on her door. 

Annoyed, she got to her feet. All she wanted was a little rest and the people of the Ark- mainly Marcus- would not leave her alone.  She pulled the door open; ready to yell at whoever was there but was surprised to see it was Raven and the words died in her throat.

Her eyes went wide with surprise and happiness which she tried to keep out of her tone as she spoke, “Raven, what are you doing here?”

“This,” she stepped inside, cupped Abby’s cheek, and brought their lips together.

Abby couldn’t fight it… she didn’t want to. Instead she slid her hands around Raven’s waist, pulled her closer, and deepened the kiss. Raven moaned feeling Abby’s tongue slide into her mouth; and then she was being pressed against the now closed door. Raven moaned again and this time it stopped Abby in her tracks.

She wanted this; but ignoring everything else and falling into each other didn’t work last time; and she knew it wouldn’t this time either. So she broke the kiss and pulled back.

She searched Raven’s eyes for answers…  finding none  she repeated her words from a moment ago, “what are you doing here?” But this time her voice cracked and her eyes welled up with tears.

“I love you,” Raven blurted out simply, which surprised them both. With wide eyes Abby’s mouth dropped open; she wanted to say something… say it back, but words were failing her. “I love you Abby… I’ve been falling in love with you since the day I met you and the only reason I took so  long  is because I had to tell him, and then you were ignoring me. But I had to-” her words were cut off when Abby closed the distance between them and kissed her again. Her hands cupped Raven’s cheeks as the kiss became more passionate. Raven grasped her hips and pulled Abby’s body against hers.

But before things could get too heated; Abby broke the kiss again and looked deep into Raven’s gorgeous eyes, her lips turned up into a crooked smile. “I love you too Raven,” and Raven’s eyes lit up at the sound of those words.

“Say it again.”

Abby giggled, "I love you,” she repeated and watched a wide grin spread across Raven’s lips; “and I want to make love to you all night long.”

"Mm, yes please,” Raven husked.

“But first,” she pulled Raven away from the door and yanked it open. She then took Raven’s hand into hers and led her out of the room; letting the door close behind them.

“Where are we going?” Raven grumbled, “it’s raining,” she much preferred Abby’s nice warm room, and bed… to going back outside; but she went along anyway.

“I know,” was all Abby said as  she wore a contented grin.

/

As they stepped out into the rain while everyone else from the Ark had found cover; except for the guard at the gate and Kane. Raven was smiling because she knew what Abby was doing; it was something she had worried about  whenever she let herself hope for a future that she never thought she could have. 

She wasn’t sure whether or not Abby wanted to keep them a secret and now that Abby was doing what she was doing… Raven was pretty much grinning from ear to ear.

Abby gently tugged her along until they were in the middle of camp and thoroughly soaking wet from the rain.

Kane looked on curiously, and Wick looked away from the scene to his girlfriend of the day.

But Raven and Abby didn’t notice.

They were lost in each other.

“So Raven,” Abby’s cheeks flushed red as she faced her. “Will you be mine?” Raven chuckled at the cheesiness of it all but her heart soared.

“I’m already yours,” Abby nodded as she stepped closer and circled her arms around Raven’s waist.

“Is that a yes?” She whispered with one eyebrow arched. She leaned closer and stopped when  their lips were inches apart.

“Yes it’s a yes,” was Raven’s hushed  response before Abby’s lips were on hers; taking her breath away and sweeping her off of her feet.

Abby broke the kiss briefly as she looked around camp. “She said Yes!” She shouted and  mostly everyone cheered; Raven laughed happily.

"You’re a crazy person,” she said through giggles.

“Yeah… I know,” and then she pulled Raven into another- more heated- kiss as they stood in the pouring rain.

Everyone in camp cheered for them… with the exception of three people. 

Wick; who looked away from the scene as his heart broke. Kane; who looked at the two women with confusion and… Clarke.

Clarke… who had just been let into camp by the guard was walking toward them. Whispers  were heard as Clarke got closer to the two women kissing.

“Mom,” she called when she was within a few feet. Abby broke the kiss as elated eyes landed on her daughter.

“Clarke,” the word was rushed out in complete relief that she was back and- mostly- unharmed; Abby thought as she looked the girl over. She looked like a grounder by the way she was dressed to the war paint covering her face. But none of that mattered.

All that mattered was that she was back.

Abby reached out and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Mom,” she repeated as she pulled back from the embrace. Her eyes darted between her mother and Raven who stood there without knowing what to do or say; she was glad to see Clarke but was worried about how she would react to the scene she walked into.

After several excruciating minutes of examination, Clarke finally met her mother’s eyes again, and spoke. “Y-You’re  with Raven?”

Abby grinned happily and nodded, “Yes… we-we’re in love,” she was done hiding and hoped Clarke would be happy for her. Clarke turned her attention to Raven for answers and got them in the form of a nod. She then looked back to her mother.

“How long was I gone?” She asked with a humorless laugh.

/

** END. **

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for ending it so similarly to my other fic I just couldn’t help myself. The title and the quote is from the song Come Clean by Hilary Duff.
> 
> From what I can remember; the prompt was: After the fall of Mt. Weather Abby and Raven get close. Raven is in love with Abby but hooking up with Wick because she doesn’t think she has a chance… or something like that. 
> 
> To my prompter; I’m sorry if it’s not exactly how you prompted; I’m not sure if I remembered everything. Also I hope you enjoyed the story either way!


End file.
